Zachary teh Fox Presets A Compilation of Shorts
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Well, this is what I do when I'm not Marching, Schooling, Getting Schooled, Scouting, Camping, Chruching, or Family...ing...I write anything, and everything that comes to my head. If you like Video games and Movies, please, do, enter and enjoy! :D
1. Halo Legends: Lone Wolf

Halo: Not without a Fight-Lone Wolf

/Transmission...  
Begin/

Well that was it. Last trasnport off this forsaken planet was gone. Only thing left was me, a few grenades, my pistol, my assault rifle,  
and the entire Covanent assault force. Only one thing left to do...fight.

Stepping down from my platform, I pulled-out my pistol and scanned the area. A few grunts were running-about on the edge of the dust cloud. Turning around, I found that I was surrounded. Worse off, by more than just grunts. This was going to be one hell of a fight. I quickly took cover in a demolished building, finding some dead Spartans, their ammo, and a DMR. Nice, very useful. I dropped my assault rifle and quickly turned, my radar showing an enemy a few feet behind me, a skirmisher. It jumped, startled by my sudden turn, and tried to run, but I quickly put it's lights out with a quick shot to the head from my pistol. Soon after, a battle cry of a nearby Elite sounded-off. They knew I was here. Peeking outside, I saw a squad of grunts waddle by, so I tossed a grenade in the middle with a grin. A satisfying chourus of screams amidts an explosion was heard a second after. The battle was on.

Many scattered shots started firing from the the dust in my general direction. Mostly from skilless grunts with plasma pistols, but a few from the deadly accurate jackals and powerful elites. I turned the corner and looked down the scope of my DMR. One shot, one grunt head. Another shot, one distracted jackal. I quickly started to relode, only to throw myself to the ground as an energy sword swishes by where my head was moments ago. Rolling onto my back, I pulled up my DMR and started to hastily unload an entire clip into the sword-weilding bastard's head. The first three merely bounced off the sheild, but the fourth, fith, and sixth went flying out of the back of that pincer-mouthed head of his, flipping him backwards from the inertia.

I jumped to my feet, but immediately had to run as a kamikaze grunt was charging in, waving two plasma grenades around like a mad-man. I dove to the ground outside, an explosion of blue energy and plasma quickly scortched everything inside. Too many close calls! I stood back up, my radar lighting-up with enemy signatures. Firing- off quick and accurate shots, I eliminated at least one grunt per shot until I ran out of ammo in the round. Backing up while I reloded, a bold jackal decided to open fire on me with a supercarbine. Some missed, but a few hit their mark, and on my visor, too. I finished reloding and instantly shot at the annoying bastard's head, immediately killing it.

I looked to my ammo indicator to find that a crack had covered it. God- damn jackal! I decided to not worry about it right now due to the rounds of plasma energy being fired upon me, so I turned and quickly sprinted to to a nearby ditch. Jumping inside I found an elite taking cover to relode. I landed on it's back wile whipping out my knife, stabbing it in the neck and bringing it to the ground. After confirming it's death, I hurridly pulled-out my knife to find I had dropped my DMR. Shit. I wanted to try and find it, but didn't have the time! I was surrounded, and out of options. Running to the top of the ditch, I grabbed an assault rifle laying on the ground. Quickly unloading the rest of the round into a nearby eliete.

Unfortunately, he got in a few as well. He took my sheild down and cracked my visor even more. It was practically useless now: No radar, no sheild indicator, no ammo indicator. It was just a distraction. I was about to pull it off when the sound of a plasma grenade preparing to discharge sounded behind me. I barely had time to move before it went off and sent me to the ground. My vision going blurry for a few seconds, I wobble to my feet in a daze, pulling off my helmet. An elite was charging at me with his sword drawn, but I quickly put him down with my assault rifle, when suddenly I took a few shots from behind. Turnning around I whipped-out my elbow and knocked another elite to the ground, his sword drawn. I pulled the trigger of the pistol and it burried into his skull. Grunting in pain as a multitude of plasma rocketed through my stomach and torso, I grabbed my assault rifle and started firing it at one elite, while lodging .45 rounds from my magnum into another. It was looking grim. I stumbled slightly before a quick elite suddenly kicked me to the ground then whipped-out his sword, preparing to stab me through with it. I quickly kicked my leg up and pushed the alien back. But another was on the way, and I couldn't move.

I wasn't going to die like Jeorge, with an act of heroism. I wasn't going to die like Kat, by a cheap shot to the head. I wasn't going to die like Carter, eliminating a scarab in sacrifice for my own life. I wasn't going to die like Amile, dragging an elite to hell with him. And I sure as hell wasn't going to escape like Jun. I was just going to get stabbed in the face by the wrist-blade of an elite after delivering humanitie's last hope to the one that needs her.

Well. It was fun while it la-

/Transmission...  
Ended...\\\

* * *

Afer my friends and I beat Halo Reach on Legendary (hell yeah!), we got to thinking..."Perhaps Cortana wasn't talking about Master Chief in the openig Cut Scene of Halo 3?..." Plus, the achievement for beating the game on normal is called, "The Soldier we Needed You to be," which Cortana says during her speech at the beginning of Halo 3. In my opinion...now, Master Chief Fans, don't kill me for this, but...Noble Six, whoever the hell he was, is MUCH cooler, and awesomer than S117.

So anyway, I'll put a quick note here: If you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you have, I have NOT been on FF for, like, half a year or something. Buring my absance, I at least wrote-down MANY ideas for stories into my Ipod, and then later created whole stories off of them! Unfortunately, none of them included a new chapter for "Saviour of Shadows." Im sad to say that I have kinda given-up on it...my insperation is gone, and I can't think of any new and interesting ways to keep the story going. I mean, I have the entire general plot all figured-out and ready to be given life, but I don't know how to do it anymore...sorry...but at least I have some interesting offer to hopefully make-up for it. I'm willing to give someone rights to the rest of the Saviour of Shadows storyline. I will send you all the info I have, which includes the basic storyline, character bios of EVERYONE (even unintroduced characters), and my opinions on stuff. Of course, I can't just make it THAT easy...if you haven't known, I am running a little game. it's on my profile, starting near the top. If you want to continue writing my story, you have to score at least 1000 points, and you have to be the FIRST. Well...I guess that's all for now. I'll be uploading the stories I have finished once in a while, so be on the look-out! You might want to subscribe to me (sub to author), if you already haven't, but still want to read my newest works.

LATERZ!


	2. For the Love of Black Devils Pt1

How to Train your Dragon-For the love of Black Devils!

Desc.- Even the sidekick gets the girl.

* * *

The town was saved. We are free. Humans live peacefully with us. Hiccup looses his leg, but he gets the girl of his dreams. Yeah, typical ending for "the hero," right? But what about me, though? I can't fly easily unless I have Hiccup along with me, but what do I get? I'll tell you what I get. Nothing. I mean, I'm glad for everyone and all, but I deserve at least SOME kind of reward...or something...right?...

* * *

The deserted cavern, still ominous even without the enormus Queen and her army, remained quiet as the mist surrounding it shifted around aimlessly in the night. Not a sound could be heard, not a thing seen, until the mist is suddenly parted by the form of a streamline black body. It calmly glides to the entrance, carrying a large horse in it's claws, preparing to deliver it's prize. It had flown far far away to achieve this prize for it's queen, so it was sure that she would be pleased. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind the lateness if the offering was good enough, which it should be. The lone Nightfury soared through the cavern until reaching the large inner chamber, where it dropped low to the sea of mist and released the prize. Afterwards, it flew to a ledge and awaited the queen's judgement. It waited, and waited, and waited...and waited, but the queen never made her appearance, or, for that matter, even made a noise.

The Nightfury curiousely dropped off the cliff and flew down into the mist, searching for any signs of the queen, but finding none. Could she have moved to a different location? Or worse, could the humans have somehow did her in?...No! Impossible!...but...the Nightfury could tell something was wrong...the queen had been killed. It closed it's eyes and hovered, flapping its wings hard to remain in one position. It would seem that the queen really was dead, and by a dragon, no less. Worst of all, by another Nightfury. This was all assumption based off of scent, of course, but it gave no second thoughts. Apparently, a large battle had occured only a few days ago, and while the Nightfury was busy trying to find food, the queen had been killed.

The Nightfury shook it's head before taking off into the sky via the volcanic-like hole where a ceiling might have been. It was going to follow the scent of the dragon that had done this so it could make him pay. She may have been a tough queen, but she was still queen, and the dragon responsible would be severly punished for murdering her.

* * *

Meanwhile, that particular "dragon responsible," me, was watching the sunset with Hiccup and his recently obtianed girl friend. Astrid was a very...different, girl. She was a skilled warrior, much unlike Hiccup. I had actually quite liked her, though. She was very...firey...and energetic...and...a little mischevious. Listen to me. Admireing a human girl? It almost sounds like I have a crush, huh? I assure you now that it was nothing like that, just, like I said, admiration. Ever since the queen was killed (by me...not to brag, or anything), and the Dragon/Human war ended, things have been very calm and relaxing...a bit too relaxing for my liking, actually. Although it was a tough war with many casualties on both sides, it was exciting. I know it sounds pretty bad, but I enjoyed it. Dashing in under cover of night, then releasing a blast of condensed fire so powerful it could break through the toughest scales, then the climactic explosions! I loved it!

Then Hiccup came along. Yes, he had shot me down, ruining my tail in the process, but he had showed me that mabey life wasn't all about the thrill of the raid or near death experiences. He was an awkward and clumsy kid, but he made-up for it with intelligence and heart. Still, I may have lessened-up on the "KILL KILL KILL" phase, but I still want SOME excitement... Speaking of the lack of excitement, every day, I had to fly Hiccup and Astrid to their "special spot" on the island and back so they could watch the sunset together. It was cute and all, but I kinda wished I wouldn't have to go...at least, alone anyway...hmm, I'm straying from my story, sorry. Every day or two I would sit and watch the enormus ball of fire sink over the horizon as the sky changed many beautiful colors, and the young couple, of course, shared a few kisses. It started out as just a few pecks on the cheek or a quick kiss on the lips, but after the first week or so, they got a little more...passionate...and awkward. Well, awkward for me at least.

It actually became so awkward sometimes that I would lay my head down and cover myself with my wings. One particular night like this, I decided that I should probably take a nap after looking away for a moment only to suddenly find Astrid laying on top of Hiccup. Things like that were a little mushy for me. Unfortunately, my "nap" had become a full-on slumber before I was awoken by the sound of air being split by an object moving at an extreamly high velocity. It was a Nightfury, of course. Nothing else could move that fast. I opened my emerald eyes to see Hiccup and Astrid gazing at the night sky to try and pinpoint the rogue Nightfury. Of course, they had no idea where the dragon was, but I, on the other hand, easily found him as he sped through the air. He seemed to be heading towards Berk...but the only reason he'd be going that speed was to...

I quickly sprang to my feet and nudged Hiccup, albiet a bit hard by accident, but I had to get his attention. He turned, rubbing his arm and (I can only guess, since I can't actually understand the Human  
language) asking what was wrong. I urgently motioned for him and Astrid to get on. They could clearly see my worry and climbed onto my back, Hiccup attatching his prothstetic leg to the pedal that controled the makeshift sail he had attatched to my tail so I could fly. I then immediately took off, knowing that Astrid was fast enough to already be set for take-off, while Hiccup adjusted the pedal to take-off potition, then changed it to a gliding potition. I took flight, chasing the other Nightfury as fast as I could go without knocking Astrid and Hiccup off. Unfortunately, since the other one had nothing slowing him, he was quickly leaving me behind. This was bad, very bad. If I was right on my guess, by the time we were to reach Berk, half of it would be burnt to the ground, so, I did something I really didn't want to. I built-up the fire inside of me, condensing it as much as possible so it would last farther, then let loose a powerful burst of fire and plasma in the direction of the other Nightfury, hoping for dear life that it would hit it's mark. Based on the distance and speed differences between the two, it was a very slim chance.

I waited and hoped for a few seconds when suddenly, with a loud roar of pain, a blue pulse of energy errupted out in the distance, then quickly faded away. From my back, I heard Hiccup and Asteid shout something, but, like I said, I couldn't quiet understand what they were saying, so I paid no attention. I listened carefully for a thud or splash to discern where he fell, but I heard nothing after the initial impact of my attack. But how! My attack, although a near miss, still hit dead on, so he should have at least fell from the sky! I searched very carefully as we flew back to Berk, but still saw no signs of the Nightfury. Well, at least I saved the town...win some, loose some, I guess...still...now I'm curiouse. Who was that Nightfury? And how did he take on a direct hit without falling?

I'd have to answer these questions later, but at least now there was some excitement back in my life!

* * *

**Toothless...be careful what you wish for!**


	3. Halo ODST: He knows what the Ladies like

Halo: ODST- He knows what the Ladies like.

* * *

"C'mon, FNG! There's a war going on if you haven't noticed!"

God damn him. I just barely took a Wraith blast face first and he's telling me to HURRY! He may be my captain, but he just pisses me off SO MUCH! Ever since I met him in ODST training as my drill Sargent, he's done nothing but push me around. Sometimes, I just wish he would het shot!

"Damnit Rookie! Let's go!" my Captain grabbed me by the rim of my chest plate and pulled me up, my head spinning and vision blurring from moving to quickly, "This is not time for a nap, son! We've got some ugly mother...shit! Get down!"

Next thing I knew, I was back on the ground as a tottaled Banshee crashed where we were moments ago. Mabey if my Captain hadn't been yelling at me we wouldn't have had to dive at the last second! Never the less, I quickly scrambled to my feet, grabbing a Battle Rifle that had been laying nearby and quickly letting loose the three round burst into a Grunt's skull...well, one skull for each bullet.

"Nice shot, son, but you gatta have a little more, style to it." my Captain, using his own BR, aimed at another Grunt patrol, but suddenly took a big jump to the side, an Elite Officer's foot swishing by where he was a second ago. I fumbled with my gun as I tried to aim at the surprise attacker, by my crazy Captain had already started to grapple with the freak. He had his pistol pointed at the back of it's head and his BR in the other hand pointed at the Grunts. Why didn't he just kill the damn thing! "Hey! Uglies! Look what I got!" WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! The Grunts jumped and looked at thier helpless commander with shock, trying to figure out if they should shoot or not. The Elite was shaking his head and making noises, probably saying, "NO! NO!" or something.

I watched as he shot off three rounds of his BR, taking out a Ggrunt with each burst, then pushed the Elite away, "Ya got till the count of THREE before I start shooting again." The Elite roared at him, glanced at me, then quickly started running for his life in discrace, while my Captain counted down, "3...2...1" Suddenly, the Elite was gone in an explosion form a frag grenade. I was tottaly surprised. Since during that whole ordeal a Pelican had arrived and taken out the Wraith, sending the enemy into a retreat, I really didn't have to worry about getting shot, so I just dropped my weapon and visor, staring between my Captain and the spot the Elite had exploded.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Son, like I said, you gatta have a bit more style." he replied simply, tossing and catching a grenade pin before reaching into his pocket for something.

"How...how did you do that?"

He stuck a cigar into his mouth and lit it, waited a moment, then exhaled a plume of smoke before saying, "Cuz I know what the ladies like."

* * *

**Ahhh, Johnson, one of the funniest guys to ever BIP BAP BAM the covenant to death. R.I.P.**


	4. How to Train Your Dragon: Alone Time

How to Train your Dragon-Alone time?

**Inspired by a spoof comic I saw on an App on my Ipod WAYYYY before I even saw the movie...I decided to adopt and adapt it to my own view. Credit to whoever made the short comic. Please announce it if you recognize the plot! I'd give credit now, but the name is small, blurry, and in cursive, so I can't tell what it says...**

* * *

Desc. All Hiccup and Astrid want is a little alone time, but Toothless wants some attention...or is it that simple?

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup sat shoulder to shoulder by the docks, gazing out at the beautiful sea and sky ahead, but each would sneak glances over to the other every so often. Ever since the Queen was defeated, the two young Vikings had been spending more and more time together, becomeing very close to one another. Today, though, they both were hoping for a bit of "alone time," although neither of then were quite sure as to what exactly that would be. Astrid wasn't expecting anything beyond a few kisses here and there, but secretly wished for so much more. Hiccup, on the other hand, was really just hoping for anything, deciding decided to play it cool and take his chances as they come. Neither of them knew what the other really desired, but they both knew they had feelings for eachother at the least.

Once the sun started to fall, Astrid gave a fake yawn and looked around to check if anyone was nearby. There weren't many around, and the few that were paid no attention to the couple. Thinking this would be a good opportunity, she turned her head to face Hiccup, giving him small and loving smile. Hiccup noticed this out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his head to return the gaze as well, and the two lovebirds soon started to lean in for a kiss, closing their eyes, when suddenly, they both kissed hard black scales. Both kids shot back in surprise, opening their eyes to find Toothless' head in between them, looking between the two with a bright, toothless, smile.

"Toothelss!" shouted Hiccup, annoyed.

Astrid brought her hand up and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Uumm...yeah...I guess...I guess I'll catch you later..." she said sheepishly as she stood and started to walk back home.

Hiccup groaned and fell onto his back, "So close, so close!" Toothless leaned over him and gave him a wet lick all over his face, "That's NOT the kind of kiss I wanted..."

* * *

Later, Hiccup was sitting by the window in his room, deydreaming about what almost happened, while the sun started to set, turning the sky a beautiful orange. He gave a sigh and was about to stand when something suddenly punched him in the shoulder.

"THAT was for the interruption!" came a familiar femenine voice. He was about to complain, but his lips were suddenly met by the lips of another, so he quickly forgot the bruise and enjoyed the kiss. After a few seconds of bliss, the kiss was broken and Hiccup was now gazing into Astrid's eyes, "And THAT, was for everything else."

Hiccup sighed in pleasure, "Oh I have been wanting to do that for the longest time..."

Astrid gave him a confused stare, "We've only been dating for a week."

"I know, but I've been admireing you since..." Hiccup quickly caught himself and gave Astrid another deep kiss, "Uhh, what was the question?" he asked sheepishly, his voice craking slightly.

Astrid looked at Hiccup skeptically, "You're lucky you're cute."

Hiccup chuckled, starting to lean in for another kiss, "Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

Astrid was leaning in as well until, once again out of nowhere, they ended up kissing black scales. As the two reared back in surprise, Hiccup almost falling out of his seat, Toothless gave a playful grin to both of his human companions.

Hiccup stood abrutly and threw his hands in the air, "Toothless! Again!"

Astrid groaned in annoyance, rubbing her face with her hands, "Really...is this necessary?" she muttered.

Toothless just gave the two obliviouse grins of joy while recieveing glares of annoyance in return.

* * *

Later (again), while the sun was only just poking our over the horizon, the young couple had snuck out into the woods, hoping to finally get the alone time they desired so much. They had found a remote area of the forest and quickly looked around to make sure absolutely no one, and no DRAGON, was nearby. After confirming the absence of others, Astrid walked up behind Hiccup, who was still checking for any signs of another person, and placed her hands on his shoulder gently, leaning over by his right ear.

"I think we're finally alone." she whispered.

Hiccup's face turned bright red and he gulped, chuckling slightly and his voice craking a little, "Y-huh-er, yeah..."

Astrid backed away from Hiccup until she had her back against a tree. Once Hiccup turned around, she gave him a sudective smile motioning for him to come with her finger. Hiccup couldn't help but stare for a moment, but he soon regained control of himself and obeyed. He walked close to her and leaned in, proping himself up by placing his hand on the tree beside Astrid's head. He quickly looked around and over his shoulder to make sure that Toothless wasn't about to butt in again, then returned his attention back to Astrid, who waited patiently for him to make the first move.

Hiccup grinned and was about to close the gap when, wouldn't you know it, a few leaves dirfted down and landed on his head. Hiccup only sighed and gave an annoyed stare at the tree trunk while Astrid looked past him with a shocked expressing, pressing against the tree harder.

"Stupid, USELESS, reptile!" groaned Hiccup in annoyance as he backed away asnd stared at Toothless' upsidedown head angrily.

Toothless was hanging by a tree branch and looking at the two with his usually playful and happy smile. Toothless kept the smile as he turned his head to watch the couple leave. They had given up on their hopes for alone time completely.

"C'mon, Astrid, it's getting late. I'll walk you home..." Hiccup said with a sigh.

They didn't notice, but Stoic, Hiccup's father had appeared and was standing next to the upsidedown dragon. Both were grinning devilishly.

Astrid rolled her eyes and stated, "Is it just me, or is it impossible to get ANY privacy in this village?"

Toothless and Stoick gave a slolid fistbump in victory.

* * *

**=^-^= X3**

**That is all...hope you enjoy the triple release! LATERZ**


	5. Halo: Weaponless but not Threatless Pt1

Halo: Legends- Weaponless, but not threatless!

* * *

I have no weapon, my armor is damaged, and my wrist-blades are out of juice. Damn them! They caught my squad off guard with their long-range scope rifles! What did they call them? Snipers and DMRs? No matter, I will not be deafeated! Not here, anyway, and not easily. They may have numbers and weapons, but I have superior speed, power, and stealth! Unlike the foolish Grunts and cowardice Jackals, I can handle myself alone. The Brutes may be a formidable force alone as well, but, as their human-given name suggests, they are but mere brutes! No strategic thought involved in anything they do! They may be superior in streangth, but they lack all other apects needed to be a warrior.

I peeked out of my hiding spot amidst the wreakage of a Wraith, my deep blue armor allowing me to blend-in better. I may be a low ranking expendable, but that was only because I was demoted for insubordination against my foolish shipmaster. It doesn't matter, though, I'm still just as skilled as a Zealot, if not better. I saw an empty battlefeild in front of me, it would seem that the battle had ended, and since I saw only the bodies of Grunts, Brutes, and Jackals, I could ony assume we had lost. At least I could now find a weapon and find my way back to the nearest outpost. Unfortunately, after an hour of searching, all I found was one single human Sniper. It would have been useful if I knew how to use one, let alone tell if it had any ammo. Tch, ammo. These humans were a far less advanced race as ours. So, with no choice, I took the rifle and attatched it to my back via electro-magnetic lock, then looked around for any signs of where to go. All I could see was a battle going on in the distance, but right now I would be of no use in a firefight, so I had to find another way to get back to the battle. I spotted a nearby hill and began heading towards it, hoping to find a Covanent outpost near. Unfortunately, I found the exact opposite of that: A human base camp.

Damn they set-up fast.

I quickly turned and slid down the hill so I wouldn't be seen, which I hope I already wasn't. After remaining still for a while, I crawled back to the top and peered over, trying to see what was going on. Of course, I was too far to make anything out clearly, but...the Sniper rifle. If I could figure the thing out, perhaps I could get some good info on what was going on! I grabbed it from my back and slid down the hill again, looking the thing over and turning it in my hands. I could see the barrel, stock...trigger? Useful. Scope...I guess? Well, I quickly found-out after looking through it and seeing the destroyed Wraith in times ten zoom. It's like the foucus rifle, except with one, powerful and precice burst...I need to remember that. I crawled back up once more and peered through the scope, noticing I could control how far it could zoom, and swept the area. Some Anti-Air guns, tanks, and multiple land vehicles mounted with a variety of guns. Brutish, but actually not half bad.

I noticed a bit of comotion going on and quickly foucused on it. It would seem they had another of my kind captured, and he was causing quite a bt of trouble. Wonder who it is? I zoomed the scope more and realized who it was, and grinned. I turned and set the rifle down, opening a latch in my armor on my wrist. My comm. system was still somewhat intact, and my mod still seemed to be running, too. Good. I fiddled with it and linked to a nearby comm. system. I hacked it's volume to max then opened the system and said, "Karma's a bitch, eh Captain?" I turned-off the system and looked back over the top, looking through the rifle at the captured Elite again. It would seem that everyone had their guns pointed at him and he was looking around confused as hell while a bunch of soldiers yelled at him. Priceless. I grinned, "Wonder if I should save him..."

My thoughts were cut off as my comms turned themselves on and I hear the Captain's voice yell in my headpeice, "SHE'S HERE! THE PACKAGE IS HERE!" with a lot of shouting in the background, followed by gunfire, a grunt of pain, then silence.

I was frozen in shock. How did he hack my comms? Plus, did he close it before they killed him? If he didn't, then...

"I suppose you heard that." Another voice spoke over the comm, obviousely human, "Well, then you do know that, as of now, you are our biggest threat and you will be eliminated immediately." I gulped in fear before he continued, "By the way, you are being tracked as we speak."

My eyes widened before the comm was cut. I quickly looked through the scope again and saw another sniper rifle aimed directly at me. I immediately turned and slid down the hill, the sound of vehicles starting and a sniper bullet directly behind me. My day just got ruined. Great. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, although I would be found and caught easily with their vehicles. I had to ditch my comm. system, but  
it was integrated into my armor! Thinking fast, I ran behind a large rock and removed my helmet, followed by my chestpeice, then ripped my comm. system controller of the right wristpeice. I could keep the armor on my legs and arms, thankfully. After all was done, I ran for my life, the comendeered sniper rifle gripped tightly in my right hand. I am not going to die on this planet, and definately not by humans, none-the-less.

* * *

**Well. Part one to a short story I want to do about someone on the other end of the spectrum. I'll give this little spoiler away, though. If you're a big fan of Halo (like me), then you will eventually know what Halo character this is. Plus, I'm ganna bring in Sierra LEET from Halo Legends. (Awesome movie, by the way.)**


	6. L4D: A Mile in My Shoes

Left 4 Dead- "A Mile in My Shoes"

* * *

Witches: The crying and generally harmless faction of Infected thatare trademarked by their extensively pale, almost white skin and hair, moaning sobs, and deadly claws. Of course, to some people, Witches aretheir toys to screw with...

Even after the world's apocalyptic end with the Green Flu infection, many humans retained their sadistic desires to disrespect and torturethat which is, in their eyes, below them. Many have found enjoyment in killing Zombies as if it was like a hunting game show, and the biggest prize of all, as well as the "best" source of entertainment, were the hapless Witches. Humans would intentionally flash a Witch with a flashlight, throw a rock at her, then run her to a crude trap in which he, or sometimes they, would watch as she desperately attempted to escape or attack the ones that disturbed her. Usually they would end-up killing her, but some merely left them in the trap, alone and helpless.

"It's not like it matters, though, right? I mean, they are just mindless zombies, right?"

Jason, a reletively young man walked with his caravan of fellow survivors and chatted with his best friend, Jack, to pass the time.

"That's not the point, Jason. They are dangerouse. The most dangerouse out there, actually!" Jack argued, "I say just leave them be! They won't harm you if you leave'em alone!"

Jason sighed, "I know, but we gatta find SOME form of entertainment, you know."

"Try getting a girlfriend." Jack retalieated with a smirk.

Jason glared at him. Jack knew full well that Jason had never gotten a date in his life. It's not that he was a bad a guy, it's just that he wasn't the best when it came to things needed for a "real" life. Jack, on the other hand, was currently in a relationship with one of the other survivors, and had been long before the outbreak even started. Even the end of the world couldn't get between them.

"Shut-up, Mr. Smart Ass."

Jack just laughed and walked forewards at a quicker pace until he was next to a young woman a few feet ahead, whom he gave a quick kiss on the cheek before striking-up a chat. Jason frowned and rolled his eyes, "God, he can annoy me SO BAD sometimes..."

Four of the survivors were sent-out to gather any supplies they could find, which was done on a daily basis, so it had become routine to the four out today. The small group consisted of Jason, Jack, Jack's girlfriend, Ali, and Ali's older brother, Alex. The four were scouring a small building and had checked all floors besides the roof, which should be quick. Once up there, they quickly scanned the area and found a few rounds of shotgun slug ammo, abox box containing 58 bags of doritos.

"Ah! Score!" Alex cheered excitedly, "I love doritos!"

Ali rolled her eyes. She had medium sized black hair, green eyes, and wore a black jacket and blue jeans, "You are probably the only person I know to get excited over chips."

Alex snickered, "Yeah, but I'm still your older bro, so I don't care what you think." Alex was a tall, well built and handsome ball of energy and excitement. He had short black hair and green eyes, like his sister. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black fingerless leather gloves.

"Alright, alright, let's just head back, alright?" Jack pleaded, reloding his AK-47, "I don't like being away from the group for too long." Jack was a short, realistic, and generally collected dude that doesn't usually like to do anything "adventurouse." He has brown eyes and medium-length brown hair and wears a grey hoodie with baggy blue jeans.

"Geese dude, stop being so paranoid." Jason laughed with a smirk, "You're always paranoid!" Jason, the fourth member of the small group, had greasy black hair and hazel eyes. He always wore baggy jeans and a dark blue unzipped jacket over a white t-shirt. He was a very carefree guy and liked to take risks.

"We are in the middle of an apocolypse with very limited ammo, Jason! I have a good REASON to be paranoid!" Jack retorted.

Jason shrugged and looked over the edge of the building into an allyway, "Whatever dude, you just need to calm down..."

Jack was about to reply again, but the wheezing and coughing of the very annoying Smokers changed the mood from carefree, to dead alert. They all went silent and looked around, trying to pinpoint the location the Infected was hiding in, unfortunately, it revealed itself before they could find it. With a look of shock and confusion, Jason felt a slick tentacle-like snare wrap around his chest and torso, causing him to drop his gun as he was pulled back, off the building and over the open ally way thirty stories down. Everyone immediately turned around and opened fire upon the monster perched on the ledge of the building adjacent to theirs, unfortunately, Jason was already off the side, so after it had died, Jason still fell down into the ally as the others yelled and frantically ran to the edge. Fortunately, the broken end of the tounge had gotten tangled on the fire exit rails and Jason had remained ensared in the other end, so he was left to dangle above the ground about fifteen feet up.

"Jason! Jason! Dude! You okay?" shouted Jack worriedly.

"FUCK NO!" Jason yelled back angrily.

"Yup, he's fine..." Jack muttered, "Wait there! We'll come and get yo...oh shit! Shoot, shoot!" Jason looked up at the sound of gunfire and screeching undead as the infected swarmed after his friends on the roof. All of the commotion must have attracted some attention, "Looks like you're ganna have to wait a while, bud!" Alex shouted down before opening fire again.

"Great..." Jason sighed, "Just great..." After a few minutes, the battle on the roof had ended and his comrades started making their way through the now zombie infested building, while Jason tried to entertain himself by swaying back and forth like a swing. "Heh, this is actually kinda fun!" he said, clearly enjoying himself, when he suddenly heard something along the likes of sobbing, "Oh sh...sounds like a Witch..." he looked down into the dark corridor where the sobbing of the leathal infected echoed up from. Although he could barely see, a pair of slightly glowing red eyes could be seen wandering through the ally below, "Glad I'm not down there..." he muttered.

As of on cue, he slowly began to feel his body start to lower to the ground, so he looked up to see that the tounge was beginning to rip, "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Soon enough, the tounge tore completely apart and Jason braced himself for impact as he fell fifteen feet to the ground. He hit and rolled, trying to get back to his feet, but was unable to and continued to roll until he hit the side of the ally and stopped with a thud.

Once regaining his vision mostly, he tilted his head back to see that he was upside down, and the Witch was still sobbing, walking towards him with her head now in her hands. Well, what used to be hands, anyway. Her enourmus and deadly claws were spaced so that they didn't cut her, and she wore a very revealing torn top and panties, nothing else, except for her pale skin and near-white hair. From what he could tell, though, she seemed to have been attack by SOMETHING recently, due to a large sum of blood, cuts, and gashes coverig her body.

'Please stop walking...' pleaded Jason in his head as the Witch slowly approached. He grimaced in fear as she came within five feet of him, but then suddenly stopped, continuing to sob, 'Oh THANK GOD!' celebrated Jason quietly, 'Now turn and go away!'

The Witch started to do just that, until Jason, his leg twitching, knocked over a peice of metal on a trashcan, which let-out a loud, resounding, KLANG! Jason didn't even have to think about what to do next, as he had been in many situations like this before. He got up and ran to the nearest thick door and dove behind it before closing and locking it, pressed his back against it for good measure. The wailing and screaming of a startled Witch peirced the air on the other side as she reached the door and began to attack it in hopes of getting through, but it held...somewhat.

"Oh! Ah shit! This won't hold forever!" Jason shouted in fear, and was about to yell for help, when someone answered him.

"You are right about that!" shouted a raspy femenin voice as the door was hit with a strong blow and bent in slightly.

"Holy...*BAM* AH! Did you just TALK!"

"Yes I DID!" came the voice of, supposedly, the Witch, along with another attack, "What about IT!"

If this wasn't likely to be the last cool thing to happen in his life, he would probably be rambleing at how amazing this was. But he was more focoused on staying alive at the moment.

"WRRAUG! Why won't you just DIE!" shouted the Witch, starting to sob again, "It's not fair! It's not FAIR!"

Jason pushed against the door for dear life, the force of her attacks denting it in, but he held his ground, "I ENJOY living! Thank you!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUP!" the Witch hit the door with each "up," the next more powerful then the one before. The last almost knocked Jason to the ground, but he quickly pressed against the door again.

The Witch's sobbing started growing as her futile attacks weakened, realizing that she actually couldn't break down the door. Jason sighed in relief when the Witch stopped attacking and merely cried and sobbed on the other side. After collecting himself, he finally started contemplating a talking infected.

"How is this even possible?" he wondered out loud, "Can all infected talk?"

"Of course not, you idiot." answered the Witch, who had calmed down enough to speak again.

"Then how can y-?"

"All Witches can!" she interrupted, "You HUMANS just shoot and kill before we calm down enough to start doing so!"

"That's only cuz you WITCHES are trying to rip us to shreds!" he argued, "...am I REALLY arguing with an infected?..."

The Witch growled at him from the other side, "It's only because we're sad and angry..."

"Oh, well THAT'S a GREAT reason to mutilate someone!"

The Witch slammed a hand on the door again, "Shut-up! Do you know what it's like to be me? Try walking a mile in my shoes!"

"What are yo-?"

"How would you feel if your life was suddenly taken away, and you become a MONSTER! You realize that you can never be happy again! That all of those memories of good times will never HAPPEN again! That  
every human that sees you will most likely screw with you for some sick JOKE, then kill you immediately after, or, even worse, finsih the job halfway and leave you to die from one of your OWN KIND." Jason contemplated her words, and realized, with some guilt, that she was right. "We cry because we know that we are monsters...we attack humans because we know that they can still experience happiness..." the Witch stopped talking after that, the only sound being her and Jason's breathing, as well as the sound of shuffling every so often.

After some time, Jason spoke-up, "Can you remember your name?" he asked.

The Witch didn't respond for a while, but eventually said, "No." quietly and abruptly.

Jason sighed, "My name's Jason."

"Why do YOU care?" she asked coldly.

"Because now I feel guilty..." he admitted.

"About what?" she asked.

"I was one of the people that found enjoyment out of screwing with Witches...I feel really bad about doing all those things to them..." he explained, putting his back against the wall and sliding down it into a sitting position.

"Oh...well...I'm sorry, too..." she said, "For killing a few humans, and for, well, you know, attacking you..."

Jason couldn't help but laugh a little, "Uh, thanks?"

"What's so funny?" growled the Witch threateningly.

"Well, we would probably kill eachother in any other circumstance, but here we are chatting."

The Witch remained silent. After a while, though, she spoke again, "How did you get here?"

"Smoker pulled me off a building." he said, "My friends and I were looking for food and ammo for the rest of our group and I got a little careless, I guess.

"Even Witches don't like Smokers..." she muttered, "They always try to mess with us with their tounges, because they know we can't reach them..."

"Well, Jason and that Witch talked for about two hours until Jason's friends arrived, along with a lone survivor they had found along the way. The Witch had to run away in fear of getting shot, so Jason never  
got to really see what she looked like. After his friends let him out of the room, they all went back to the main group and made it to a safe zone only a few days later."

"How do you know all this, Amanda?" asked one of the two men sitting across the table from her.

Amanda paused for a moment, "First, answer me this: Do you know how they finally ended the Zombie Infestation?" The two men shook their heads no, "Well...they couldn't CURE it, per say...but they could  
supress it with a daily medication. Eventually, though, the immune system will be able to fight-off the virus on it's own."

Both men nodded, the one on the left saying, "I see. Smart."

A small beeping noise suddeny came from the watch on her wrist, "Ah, well...looks like I'm a little late..." she said with a sigh, standing to leave, "Sorry, but I must leave, boys."

The two men looked at her, shocked, until one of them shouted, "Hey! You never answered our question!" then they both stood and started to follow her out the back door. When they got there, she was standing a few feet down the dark ally, perfectly still, "Are you ganna answer our question?" they both asked at once.

Amanda turned around, her hands behind her back and her head tilted down, her eyes closed, "Boys...do I look a little...pale, to you?" she asked quietly.

The two men looked to eachother nervousely, then back to Amanda, noticing that her skin, as well as her hair, did look a slight bit paler than a few minutes ago, "A...Amanda? Are...a-are you okay?" asked the man on the right nervousely.

Amanda opened her once violet eyes to reveal two, glowing, red ones, "Yeah...but you guys aren't."

The two men screamned and bolted for the door, turning and locking it behind them, breathing heavily, but grinning, "I swear, how the hell I got dragged into this-" the door was suddenly jarred and the two  
almost fell forewards, "JESUS! Is a HUGE mystery to me! I mean really Jason! A WITCH! You fell in love with A WITCH!"

Jason snickered, "Hey, you know me, dude. She may have homicidal tendencies, as well as amnesia, but she's nice when you get to know her. I just hope she remembers me before she acheives killing me."

Jack sighed, "Good luck with that, I'm done with this." then walked away, heading to the front exit.

Jason shrugged, "I'll just try again later...she obviousely remembers, she just needs to recognize me..." the door was jarred again, and Jason pressed harder, "Sooner would be better than later..."

* * *

**A bit of an interesting story I thought of randomly. Don't really have ****much to say except for that, lol.**


	7. For the Love of Black Devils Pt2

How to Train your Dragon-For the love of Black Devils!

**I actually can't believe how much I like this movie. I don't even know ****why! But I want to keep watching it! Anywho, on with this. Can anyone ****figure-out how this thing is going to end based on who's narrating it ****and the title? Do you think I'll REALLY make the end THAT predictable? ****If you do...then have you REALLY read any of my other stories, ****comments, or profile page?...Are these questions even necessary? Do ****you care? More importantly, do I care!**

**Okay, I'm done, lol.**

* * *

Now that everyone was asleep, I figured I would go for a little walk. I was always a night dragon, and always will be, and not just because it's in my name. I would prefer to fly, but until we find a better way to replace the missing half of my tail, I can only retain a glide for a short time, and only if I get a running start. That still bugs me, but Hiccup constantly apologizes and always takes me out flying. So that night, during my walk, I went to the spot I had been stranded at after being shot down. Actually, Hiccup and found me and cut me loose, and THEN I got stranded there, but that's besides the point. So I walked to the edge of the cliff leading to the large crater-like formation and stared down at the moon and stars reflecting off the lake at the bottom. It was like stargazing, but a lot easier since I didn't have to look up, heh. I just sat there, enjoying the cool night air and almost passing into sleep, when a sudden swoosh of air charged by me and few off into the night hastily. I almost fell over the cliff because of the suprise, but I spread my wings and flapped them like mad, straightening me back upright. After taking a deep breath I looked around for what startled me to find another dragon, couldn't tell which species, hastily flying away into the sky. I growled to myself, wondering why he was in such a hurry to get somewhere else, when I was startled again by an extreamly weak burst of fire to the back of my head.

I lurched forewards, almost falling in AGAIN, but remained upright. I turned my head and glared at whoever did that to see another Nightfury glaring at me, crouched and ready to pounce at any moment. I slowly  
brought my entire body around to return the glare, spreading my wings wide to look more intimidating. As I stared back, I noticed that this Nightfury's eyes weren't green, but instead a vibrant violet, and that's when it dawned on me: This wasn't a "he," but instead a "she." I lowered my wings slightly and untensed my muscles, giving a confused stare at her, while she retained the glare, releasing a low growl. I stood onto my back legs then dropped onty my tail, sitting down in front of her and continuing to give a confused stare. Apparently, this was now confusing her, as she untensed her body as well and gave a stare of confusion as well. It's been a long time since I saw the last female Nightfury. Actually, it's been a long time since saw another Nightfury at all! The last one I saw never came back when we were supposed to go find food for the queen. She went somewhere else instead of raiding Burk like we usually did. Well, wherever she went, she's back now, and apparently she has some kind of problem with me...what did I do?

Obviousely, since I didn't know, I asked...oh wait...you don't understand Dragon! Hmm...I'll just try to remember the conversation as best I can...here goes.

"What's up?..." I asked calmly and, now that I think about it, somewhat awkwardly.

I guess she just didn't know how to respond to that, because she raised her head higher from the ground and redoubled her look.

"So...um...nice night, tonight, huh?" I asked sheepishly.

It would seem she finally regained enough composure to speak again after shaking her head then once again glaring and growling at me, "Good? Good! How is it GOOD when the Queen is DEAD!" she shouted angrily.

"What? How is that NOT good!" I asked, totally confused at why ANYONE would miss the queen.

She roared and pounced on me, causing us both to tumble over the edge and down the cliff. We fell, tangled together for a few seconds before splashing into the deep lake below. After separating and swimming back to the surface, I propelled myself out into open air and glided to the shore, shaking the water off. After doing so, I looked over to see the other Nightfury doing the same.

"Nice one...um, what's your name, again?" I asked, curiouse.

She finished drying herself then glared at me yet again, "Name? Why would I have a name?" she asked me in return.

During the time I had spent with Hiccup, I had gotten so acustomed to the name he had given me, that I forgot we never had names before that, aside from the name of our species, but we were BOTH Nightfury's  
so I couldn't just call her, "Nightfury," which meant I needed to think of a name for her...

"Hmm, how about Violet?" I suggested, "You know, because of your eyes?"

She tilted her head to the side, giving me an odd look, "Viol-wait! Why should I listen to you! YOU'RE the one that killed the Queen!" she growled at me yet again, crouching low tothe ground and preparing to pounce again.

"Why do you CARE! She was horrible!l" I retorted, placing myself into a defensive position. I actually didn't want to hurt her, "She forced us to bring her fat tail food, or else she would just eat us!"

Violet flicked her tail and narrowed her eyes, "She was still Queen."

"Get over it!" I roared, "She's DEAD!"

She humphed and ruffled her wings, raising herself off the ground with her wings, "She kept order through a very strict law. Now that you've killed her, we dragons have no order and must resort to bending to the whim of humans!" she said the word "humans" as if it was the worst swear ever, "I cannot let that happen to us!" she shouted before turning and flying off towards Berk yet again.

I paused for a moment, taking a moment to comprehend what she was doing. When I finally realized what was going on, I jumped in the air and gave a few, wobbly, but powerful flaps and gripped the edge of the cliff with my claws, hauling myself up and over the edge. Once up, I burst into an all-out run to Berk, knowing full well I'd never be able to catch her since she could fly, but I had to get there as soon as possible so I could protect my friends!

I wanted excitement...I guess my wish came true.


	8. L4D: Hectic

Left 4 Dead- Hectic

Another L4D fic I wanted to do...basically, I'm taking the game, and...well...if you've ever seen the "Halo Legends" movie, then think the episode "Odd One Out." You know, the one where it looked like the guys that animate Dragon Ball Z made it?...you know what, just read and you'll find-out, but I'll warn you: If you feel like I'm disrespecting the game, and feel the need to scream at me about it...GET THE FiretrUCK OVER IT! Thank you. :D

* * *

Zombies: The living dead, usually caused by some idiot trying to screw with science or magic because they want to become more powerful, or help save lives, or benefit man kind. Sometimes it's just some really  
freaky virus of sorts. However this one apocalypse in particular started, I don't care, but how it's going...well...things have gotten pretty...hectic...

I was on my own. I would much rather be in group so someone could have my back, but so far everyone I've found was either dead, or undead, so I didn't really have much choice in the matter. Since I had to spend most of my time hiding and watching rather than attempting to reach somewhat safe locations by battling hordes of undead, I saw many infected. Oh! And how could I forget the special infected! The annoying boomers! The ranged smokers! The acid spewing spitters! The powerful chargers! The feral hunters! The monkey-like jockeys! The destructive tanks! And lastly, the weeping witches...although they were a very constant threat to me and any other human to cross their path, they were sometimes even a threat to one another. The infected degenerate into a very feral and primal state, thus leading them to fight one another for territory. I've watched a Smoker strangle a Hunter, and Tank tenderize a Charger, all for territory. I've also found-out that the infection had evolved enough to reach sexual tendecies, so, obviously enough, I've seen two Hunters fight over a Witch. Pretty great show, actually, although, nothing compared to the best.

It started when I heard the roar of an enraged Tank. I quickly ran for high ground where I peeked outside to watch what was happening. What I saw was a Tank angrily ripping chunks of the road out and throwing them at a nimble Hunter. The Hunter, with it's awesome agility and powerful jump, dodged each slab easily. The Hunter moved with such agility that it was hard to keep track of where it went, and I even lost it sometimes. Suddenly, after losing the Hunter again, an immense roar rang-out as a clawed hand dug itself into the back of the Tank's head. The Hunter waited for the Tank's limp and massive body to fall face first into the street, then removed it's hand and jumped off. I watched the Hunter screech in victory as a few of the common infected inched away. That's when I noticed it. A Witch that was kneeling in the corner.

"Of course..." I whispered aloud, "Even as a mutant freak it's all about the sex..." I watched with a dull look as the Hunter slowly approached the Witch, except something was a little off this time. Usually, he would just go right at it, but this time, the Hunter was acting extremely cautious. Maybe this wasn't what I thought it was...

The Witch hissed, raising her claws threateningly. What was going on? A Witch? About to WILLINGLY brawl with it's own? WHY! This is crazy! This is insane! This is!...actually kinda awesome. I just watched to see how things played-out, and it was quite a show. The Hunter leaped at the Witch, but she swatted him away, raking a few cuts across the monster's body as it went sailing through the air until colliding with a building and causing the wall to crack. Damn, Witches have quite a bit of power behind them. After a hit like that, I thought the Hunter would be down and out, but no, it wobbled back up to it's feet and gave a low growl before crouching and creeping closer to the white infected whom he was attacking. She merely hissed again and stood her ground. The Hunter suddenly leaped at her again, except she ducked under him this time, but as the Witch turned to face her opponent again, the Hunter had already landed on the wall behind her and pushed-off, succeeding in colliding with the Witch. Since the wall was so close, the impact was extremely powerful, I could even hear the collision from up in my perch.

The two were sent to the ground rolling, tangled in a mix of flying claws. After rolling a few feet, the two separated and the Hunter was able to roll onto all fours, seeming okay, but the Witch, on the other hand, continued to roll painfully across the street until finally coming to a stop on her stomach. I could tell by the way she struggled to get back up that something had been broken or severely injured in the collision, not to mention that, after standing, she was holding her side with one of her hands. This was one epic battle, but it was about to get even more interesting. A sudden roar and swoosh of air was heard in the distance, and a few seconds later, a large green blob hit the street in between the two infected foes and the area was covered in a disgusting green slime. The two combatants even got a few splashes of the stuff on them. I was starting to wonder what just happened until I heard the unified shouts of multiple common infected. The Horde was coming. An unlucky Boomer had just been tossed in like a hand grenade, but by what? As the two Special Infected tried to wipe the muck off of them, the yell of a Charger pierced the air only a few seconds before it revealed itself and rammed straight into the Hunter. It continued it's charge until colliding with the same spot the Hunter had hit when the Witch threw him. Due to the first impact, the wall collapsed as the Charger ended it's run and sent the Hunter through the wall.

I looked back to the Witch to find it gaping at the Charger, but she soon had to start defending herself from the common infected as they swarmed her due to the Boomer Bile that had stained her. She swept her  
claws left and right, up and down, decapitating or dismembering at least three infected with each swipe from her deadly claws. Soon enough, though, a few were able to get a grip on one of her arms, and while she tried to pry them off before they could start chewing, more took the advantage to grab onto her legs or body. Within a few seconds she was dragged to the ground and smothered by the overwhelming amount of zombies. Every so often a claw would swipe off the head of an unlucky infected, or one of them would be thrown off, but it was apparent that she was doomed, so I returned my attention to the Charger and Hunter. The Hunter, who had taken a beating from the Tank, the Witch, AND the Charger, was still putting-up a good fight. The Charger would attempt a powerful swipe of his enormous arm, but the Hunter would merely roll out of the way or sidestep it. The Charger would even try to ram the Hunter again, but he only succeeded the first time due to the element of surprise. Now the Hunter was ready, and he was pissed.

The Hunter nimbly jumped over yet another jab from the miniature Tank- like infected and landed on it's out stretched arm, where he quickly brought both sets of claws down and clawed away at it's only useful  
arm. The Charger was able to knock the ferocious Hunter off quickly, but the damage had been done, and the Charger's once ripped arm, was now literally ripped apart into shreds. The Charger roared in frustration as both arms flailed meaninglessly until the Hunter crouched and pounced onto the beast's chest, where he thrust both hands into the Charger's chest, then quickly ripped them out as the Charger fell back from the impact. The Hunter nimbly kicked off of it's defeated enemy and landed on all fours behind the Charger as it collapsed onto it's back, dead. The Hunter walked away from it's defeated foe and spotted the swarm of common. I'm not quite sure what it was thinking, but it just stood there and watched, until being abruptly interrupted by a Smoker, that is. The Hunter was, once again, caught off guard by a surprise attack as the Smoker's tongue wrapped around it's neck and began to tug him back. The Smoker was perched on the ledge of the building above, so the Hunter eventually started rising, making sounds of struggle and gasping.

After the Hunter was raised about ten feet it suddenly slammed it's claws into the wall, preventing him from being pulled any farther, then with a quick jerk, he pulled the Smoker off the edge of the building, where it hit the ground face first and died on impact, probably from a broken neck. At this point, I thought that this was the strongest Hunter ever. He'd beaten every infected except for the Jockey and Spitter. Well, the Witch, too, I guess, but she was dead now, so...or was she? I saw movement by the pile of common, and suddenly, with a wild screech, the Witch burst from the pile in a bloody explosion, her entire body smeared in blood. Some, her own. She had a crazed look on and was growling at the Hunter, her arms spread out slightly in a threatening stance. Turns out she was just as durable as the damn Hunter. She didn't waste much time before running at the Hunter, screaming wildly with her claws trailing behind her. The Hunter tensed in anticipation preparing to jump away, but he was suddenly caught off guard as the Witch had come to a sudden stop only five or so feet in front of him and started staring him down intently, her head titled to the side slightly. This was sure the weirdest thing I had ever seen.

The Hunter stared back for a while, almost dazed, until the Witch suddenly twitched and swiped for his head. The Hunter barely dodge, ducking at the last moment. He didn't get any time to think before he had to jump back to avoid the Witch's claws yet again as they scraped the ground where he had been moments ago. This Hunter had some amazing stamina. The Witch continued to make swipe after swipe with her deadly claws, each one only missing by a hair, while the Hunter dodged for his life, not even risking an attempt at an attack. The Hunter had to tire soon, though, and when he did, his one hesitation cost him a large gash across his right shoulder. While he was stunned from the first hit, the Witch quickly pulled back with her right set of claws, and slashed the Hunter across the chest with her left set, causing blood to spray as the Hunter spun, falling backwards. The Witch towered above the Hunter with blood dripping from her claws and her breathing heavy while the Hunter merely laid on his back in pain, awaiting his end. The Witch screamed loudly, raising her claws high, when suddenly a car landed only a few small feet away from the two, the metal bending and twisting as the inertia sent it rolling towards them. The Witch didn't have time to move before getting hit by the mass of metal, while the Hunter remained unharmed due to laying on the ground.

The roar of yet another Tank reached my ears as it came into sight, bounding towards the injured Hunter with the intention of pounding him into the ground. I thought that the Hunter was doomed until a loud screech from the Witch caused me to shiver and look away for a moment. When I looked back, I saw, just in time, as the enraged she-mutant ran and jumped at the massive moving muscle, landing on it's chest feet first, then digging her claws deep into it's chest. The Tank stumbled back from the force behind her attack, roaring in pain, then was sent onto it's back to bleed-out as the Witch kicked off of it's chest, flipping backwards and landing on her feet beside the Hunter. I swear, this was one hell of a brawl. I mean, seriously! These two Specials were just DESTROYING out there! If only they were on our side! I mean, imagine it! A Hunter and a Witch fighting the infected WITH US! It would be a HUGE advantage! Unfortunately, as far as I could tell, they were only fighting each other, and anything in their way. Still, it would be pretty cool, though. The Witch, now with even more blood pouring from the wounds on covering her body, glared at the dead Tank, breathing heavily with her arm hanging limply by her side. When I looked to the Hunter, a small pool of blood has spread around him due to the large claw marks still in his chest. The Witch seemed to have remembered her former opponent and turned only her head to look at him. He was still alive, barely, but she could easily end him right there...but she didn't.

The Witch knelt down beside the dieing infected and carefully tried to flip the hood out of his face, but only succeeded in ripping it off. Still accomplished her purpose, though a bit crudely. I couldn't see what she saw, but whatever it was, it sent her into a frenzy of tears. By then, I was SERIOUSLY confused. First they were trying to kill each other, now she's crying over his death! WHAT THE HELL, MAN! The Witch continued to cry long past the death of the Hunter, and the entire time none of the infected, Special or otherwise, dared to venture near her for fear of their life. I just watched, since I wouldn't dare leave my hiding spot, and wondered if she would ever get over it and move on. Then I started to wonder why she was crying again...THEN I started to wonder if I would ever leave my damn hiding spot! I was about to dare the journey out when I suddenly heard slow and deliberate footsteps. I looked down to see a group of four other Survivors walking around on the rooftop below, chatting about, Doritos, I think. When I looked back to the Witch, I caught a glimpse of her walking into the ally between the building the four survivors were on, and an adjacent one. I looked back to the survivors to see the figure of a Smoker perched in the shadows on the other building, preparing to attack. I would've warned them, but it was too late, it had already pulled one of the four off the building and down to where the Witch had wondered. The other three opened fire on the Smoker and quickly killed it, but this alerted many of the common infected nearby and I saw a large horde of them start to swarm into the building.

I sighed, starting to make my way to the other three to help and saying aloud, "Things are about to get a little hectic..."

* * *

**See any similarities between this and another of my shorts?**

**X3**


	9. How to Train Your Dragon: Time Alone

How to Train Your Dragon-Time Alone?

Well...I kinda thought of this almost immediately after finishing "Alone Time." Similar plot, I guess, but with more karma.

* * *

Desc. Now that the Dragon/Human war is fully done, Toothless and his new "friend," Violet, want some time to themselves, but Hiccup and Astrid think it's time to get revenge.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid watched Toothless and Violet nuzzle each other by the docks as the sun set, their expressions blank. Hiccup, after a few minutes, suddenly grinned devilishly, an idea popping into his head.

"Remember when Toothless wouldn't let us be alone?" he asked.

Astrid sighed, "Do I remember? I can't forget it!" she answered with a grumble, crossing her arms and huffing.

Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes with a grin, "I think it's time for a little payback, don't you?"

Astrid grew a devilish grin as well, understanding what Hiccup was planing, "I can see where this is going."

* * *

Toothless rubbed Violet's neck and head where he remembered Hiccup had when they were bonding before he could fly again. It seemed to be having the same effect on Violet that it did on him, and any other dragon, since she was purring and closing her eyes in pleasure, raising her head to his paw. He laughed slightly, noticing how cute she looked like that. After a while he decided to try something. He stopped rubbing her head and rested his head next to hers. Once she noticed he had stopped petting her, she opened her eyes and looked over to see Toothless' emerald eyes directly in front of her violet ones. She could see her reflection in his eyes, and he could see his own in hers. She thought back to when Toothless had named her by the color of her eyes, and how he was named because his teeth were retracted when he first met Hiccup. He had been teaching her how to roughly understand some of the human language that he had gotten accustomed to over the months he's been here. Since she's only been around for a week or two, she had a hard time comprehending what the humans were trying to convey, but Toothless was greatly helping.

Whether it was due to natural instinct, the fact that they were the only two Nightfurys around, or because they had spent so much time together, Violet enjoyed being with him. She wasn't sure about what he thought, but she hoped it was the same. Either way, she was enjoying hitting beside him staring into his eyes peacefully...until it was abruptly ruined by two humans.

"Hey buddy! Wanna go for a flight around the island?" Hiccup asked with a laugh, leaning on Toothless' head.

Astrid had hopped onto Violet's back and was laying down her, looking up at the clouds, "Yeah, I'm sure you could go too, Violet." she added dully.

Toothless glared up as Hiccup, spreading his wings and growling before flicking his head and causing Hiccup to fall over onto his butt. Violet had her head turned around so that she could Astrid in the corner of her eye. She was tempted to take-off into the air and let the human fall, but, she would have to learn to control her temper about humans if she wanted to stay with Toothless, so she merely tilted over, causing Astrid to roll off onto the floor. Toothless looked at the two humans angrily, Violet doing the same, while they just put on an innocent look, as if they didn't know what they just did. Violet growled then took off into the air. Since Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup, and he didn't WANT Hiccup to go along, he couldn't follow her, so he only watched as she flew off to another part of the island. Toothless glared back at Hiccup and Astrid, growling and flaring his wings angrily.

"H-hey! What did we do!" Hiccup asked, pretending to be confused.

Toothless lowered his wings and straightened back up, giving the two humans a blank look, then just walked by them without doing anything else. They walked him slump away sadly, wondering if that was payback enough.

"Should we leave them alone now, do you think?" Astrid asked, turning her head to face Hiccup.

Hiccup thought it over for a moment before answering, "...Well..."

* * *

Later that night Violet had calmed down and gotten over the incident with Hiccup and Astrid, so, she decided to pay Toothless a visit. Since the sun was almost completely down, she figured that a few people would be turning in, so no one would be able to interrupt then again. At least, that's what she hoped for, anyway. After spotting Toothless, who was laying down on the roof to Hiccup's house, Violet silently and gently circled down until she landed behind him. Toothless hear this so he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Violet's arrival. He immediately woke up completely and stood up, giving Violet a bright smile and wagging his tail like a dog that was just told he's going to for a walk. Violet noticed that Toothless was excited about her presence, which made her face flush with blood. If she had skin instead of scales, you'd see her face turn red from embarrassment. Luckily, though, she did have scales, so Toothless couldn't notice. Toothless, in his joy, lost control of himself, pounced on Violet, and began happily licking her face and neck. Violet's face burned even more while he did this, causing her to laugh while she tried to push him back off. Toothless quickly realized that she was trying to push him off, so he awkwardly obliged, standing beside her with his eyes downcast, shuffling his wings in embarrassment.

After Violet was able to stand up, she shook her entire body from wing to tail, then noticed that Toothless looked a little embarrassed for his little "attack." She grinned, noting how how cute he looked when  
he was embarrassed, and walled over to his side, sitting beside him side-by-side. Once Toothless noticed that she was nearby, be looked back up to her eyes and just stared into them for a while...and she stared back. They remained like that for a few minutes, then Toothless decided to try and make a move. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck softly, causing her to purr. He continued to do this until the hatch leading to the roof suddenly unlatched and shot open, crushing tip of his tail. Toothless jumped slightly in pain and yelped, which caused  
Violet to jump back, stumbling over herself and falling onto her back in the process.

Hiccup started crawling out of the latch, yelling, "Hey Astrid! The view of the setting su-oh! Toothless! Violet! Didn't know you guys were up here!"

Astrid's head popped out after Hiccuo crawled up, here expression worried, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything." she added, crawling out as well.

Toothless growled at them quietly while Violet rolled onto her stomach and made a noise that probably could have been the dragon equivalent of "grumbling angrily." Hiccup and Astrid laughed nervousely as the  
two dragons shook heir heads and rolled her eyes at then. Violet decided to leave again, but she gave Toothless a quick lick on the cheek before jumping into the air and flying away. Toothless sadly watched her go, then glared at Hiccup and Astrid again, growling.

"What? We didn't do it on purpose..." Astrid said with a shrug, completely lieing.

Toothless glared at them for a few more seconds before crawling off the edge of roof to the ground below. He slowly walked away towards the forest to be alone.

"Alright...mabey one more..." Astrid giggled once Toothless was gone.

* * *

Toothless laid on his back in the crater he had been stranded in after Hiccup and found him, gazing at the moon and stars with a blank expression. He would normally sleep on the roof of, or inside, Hiccup's house, but he was too angry at him to be near him, so he decided to cool off out there instead. He was beginning to doze off when the sound of wingbeats caught his attention. He looked up to see, to his excitement, Violet, gently lowering herself to the ground. Toothless stood up, wagging his tail happily as Violet finished her graceful landing and shook her entire body. Toothless was about to pounce on her in his excitement again, but he quickly realized what he was doing and calmed down, raising his body and sitting against his tail, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment to get ahold of himself, but just as he did, he himself was pounced upon by Violet. Once on the ground, she didn't start nuzzling him like he did to her, instead, she pinned him to the ground with her front paws, careful not to cut him with her claws, and just  
stared at his eyes.

He stared back curiousely, wondering if she had something planned for him, since he was in such a powerless position. She cooed softly, leaning down and gently licking his neck. Toothless shivered slightly as he did the same to her. To think, the same dragon that had tried to burn him and everything he loved to the ground only a few weeks ago was now laying on top of him and expressing her love for him. The last months had been great for Toothless, for sure, and this had to be the greatest point by far. He was in pure bliss the entire time, enjoying and savoring every moment, until, to their dismay, they were interrupted by the sound of yelling and splashing. Violet yelped and rolled off of Toothless, her expression showing panic and confusion, while Toothless immediately knew what was going on, staring at the two humans splashing around and swimming in the small lake obliviousely. He growled and shook his head, annoyed, as Hiccup noticed him and waved with a large grin, Astrid doing the same.

"Hey buddy! Didn't know you were here!" he shouted, swimming to the shore. He was about to reach it when Astrid suddenly burst from the water directly in front of him and getting out before him, "Hey!"

Astrid, now in a bikini (much to Hiccup's joy), waved as well, "Did we interrupt?" she asked.

Hiccup, who was wearing swimming shorts, climbed out next, rubbing his head to get the water out of his hair, "Man, what a coincidance we kep meeting you guys like this!"

Toothless and Violet looked at eachother quickly, nodded, then looked back to Astrid and Hiccup with mischevious, tooth-filled grins. The two Vikings took a hesitant step back, gulping in fear.

* * *

Toothless and Violet walked back to Berk, side by side and lovingly nuzzling eachother. A pair of shorts and a two-peice were draped over Violet's back. They were going to sleep together, and more importantly, peacefully on Hiccup'a roof the rest of the night, with absoluetly no chance of Hiccup or Astrid getting inthe way. Why is that? Well...a few minutes after the dragon couple had walked by, Hiccup and Astrid reached the edge of the forest before Berk, shivering from the cold as Hiccup had both hands over his crotch, and Astrid, who was standing behind Hiccup, had her arms wrapped around her chest.

"I guess...w-we shoulda just...qu-qu-quit while we w-w-were ahead..." Hiccup stuttered out as he started to look behind him.

Astrid quickly grabbed his head and forced it back forewards, "Dont you DARE turn around. You're not far enough to see me without clothes yet." she said coldly.

Hiccup nodded sheepishly, "R-r-r-right..." he paused for a second before saying, "I-I guess we j-just gat-ta hope n-n-n-o one sees us o- o-on the way back t-t-t-to h-h-home..."

Meanwhile, Violet and Toothless gave eachother a solid fistbump in victory before laying down. They curled-up together and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

Karma's a female dog, ain't it?


	10. Halo: Weaponless but not Threatless Pt2

Halo: Legends- Weaponless, but not threatless! Pt2

**Sorry for taking so Long on Updates...but I was REALLY busy, i didn't have time to transfer docs to a computer from my iPod...anyway, they're here now, so YAY!**

* * *

Night time. Good. It's a HELL of a lot easier to hide at night than during the day. I crept through a collection of bush and rubble, barely breathing and keeping low to the ground as a patrol swept by with flashlights. I had learned of an enhanced night vision on my borrowed weapon, which really came in handy early as it allowed me to see where the patrols were being dispersed. Luckily, it appeared that the only problem I would possibly have would be one of the demons in green armor that was with them. From what I heard, this particular one was quite an adversary: single-handedly destroying a squad of Wraiths and Ghosts easily. Of course, I am not brash enough to attempt a confrontation with a foe of this might, but it would still be interesting to see him in action. I had been creeping from spot to spot for such a long time, that I couldn't remember how many squads had walked by me. It didn't matter, I had enough stamina to last for days, but these humans didn't have the patience to do the same task. They would move-on sooner or later, and then I would continue to infiltrate their base, and see what's so important.

Of course, by the break of dawn, the search party had continued to look for me in a different area, so I continued-on to their base, which, due to the massive search for me, was greatly lacking in defense. Perfect. I quietly slid down the small hill to the base of a quickly and crudely built structure, where a few men were chatting over human death-sticks they called "cigarettes." Fools only killing themselves. Well, such is that nature of humans, right? I silently moved in and used the shadows thrown by the rising sun to sneak behind the building, where I climbed it and crept to the edge so I could hear the men talk.

"So, you think they'll find that evesedropping Elite?" asked one ofthe four men.

"I don't know, but did they REALLY have send most of the camp?" responded another.

"Hell if I know. I don't even know what we're apparently protecting." the third said with a shrug, "Would you know, ODST?"

The fourth, who wasn't smoking and had yet to talk, didn't answer for a moment, but he eventually spoke up, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you."

The other three rolled their eyes, "Figured as much." one of them then said, "Can you at least give us a hint?"

"No."

The non-ODSTs tutted and gave up on their questions, so I figured I'd move on since I wouldn't get any info out of them. I quietly climbed down the back of the building and crept to each building, trying to discern which one looked most important. Eventually, I found one with two other of the ODSTs standing in front of a very strong, metal, security door. I was pretty sure this was the building I was lookig for. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, nor did I want to, so I I stealthily moved to the shaded side of the building and started scaling the side. Once I reached the top, I quietly entered a large ventilation system and found my way into the complex. Clíche, I know, but it works, so who hive a damn? Once I found an empty room to enter in, I removed the grating and silently dropped in, deciding to leave my rifle in the vent since I was most likely not going to use it in here. I searched the room for anything of interest and found the schematics for some kind of Mech that looked similar to one of Demons fighting for the humans. I took a  
copy and stuffed it inside my right wrist guard for safe keeping. Next I continued out into the hall, being sure not make any noise, and to listen for any signs of an approaching human. After dodging around and past at least ten unarmed humans, I eventually found a room that required a key-card. Realizing that whatever they were guarding was behind that door, I began to formulate a plan. It was dangerous, but if I succeeded it would be worth it, so I started prepping for the inevitable chaos to come. Tonight was going to be one hell of a run.

* * *

After finally finishing all my preparation, checking the security footage of the locked room to get a layout of where everything was, I waited patiently in a blond-spot in the halls. It was a shaded corner that received no light what so ever at any time. Very lucky for me. After waiting with the patience only known to the most reserved and highest of Elites, I finally found my opportunity to set everything in motion as a security officer walked by. I stepped-out and grabbed the back of his head with one of my hands and slammed it into the wall, knocking him out cold. I st him down gently and lifted him of his key-card. I quickly started heading to the locked room, not wasting any time since he could wake-up or be discovered at any moment. I quickly reached my target, slid the card, opened the door, and bolted inside. After looking for the most important-looking object in there, a small container with a computer chip of some kind containing a soft blue glow, I quickly downloaded the corresponding info, ejected the container, took it, and ran like MAD, the alarm going off after taking only three steps out of the room. The fun is about to begin!

A soldier turned the corner only to have his face abruptly meet the bottom of my foot, followed quickly by the wall. I quickly continued to run as the now dazed dazed soldier stumbled back to his feet. The next obstacle was a patrol of three soldiers with DMR's at the end of the hallway. They quickly noticed me and started to open fire. Without my armor, and shot could be fatal, so I clutches the package in my hand tightly before diving and rolling forewords and slightly to the side, avoiding the first round of fire. After planting my feet and sliding a bit, I jumped and ran along the wall for a few steps before pushing off and rolling again, more bullets flying by me. After sliding to my feet again, I was withing striking distance of the soldiers, so they frantically tried to fire at me while I ducked and spun, swiping the legs of the one on the right. After getting back to upright, I grabbed the head of the middle soldier with one hand and spun, throwing him into the last standing soldier with great force.

Now that they were incapacitated and out of the way, I continued to run, searching for where they kept their vehicles. I quickly found it and hopped into the driver's seat of what they called a "Warthog," and pressed the ignition button. Not caring on a smooth exit, I merely burst through the doors, metal flying around me, and sped-off away from the base as fast as I could, not caring where I was going. As long as I got away from there, I was happy. I'm glad I took the Heretic training before coming here, so I knew how to use most of their vehicles and some of their weapons. Since my attack was so abrupt, they were far behind me before they had the chance to mobilize, so it seemed as though I was in the clear, until I saw the Demon in green armor from before. He was just standing there, directly in front me, and not moving or attempting to shoot. The fool, I thought, I'll just run him over!

I floored the pedal and grinned as the distance between him and me closed quickly, my grip tightening in anticipation, when suddenly I saw arcs of blue energy surge around his armor. He clenched his fist and started to bring it down, the energy solidifying into a shield of sorts around him. I immediately knew what was about to happen, so let go of the wheel and threw myself forewords only a second before impact. His fist slammed into the hood of the car, stopping it immediately and totaling it as I was sent flying forewords, breaking through the windshield. I flew about twenty feet before biting the ground and skipping like a rock a few more feet. I bounced about three times before rolling to a stop about sixty feet away from the initial collision. I almost didn't want to move due to the pain, but I attempted to struggle to my feet anyway, and I wasn't doing too well. I heard the heavy footsteps of the Demon approaching me calmly, and I started to panic. I looked around and saw the package sitting about a foot in front of me and weakly grabbed the handle, continuing to struggle to my feet. I was able to reach my knees when the Demon's shadow passed over me, so I thought quickly and spun around, smashing the package across his armored face and causing him to stumble. Adrenaline kicking in, I stood up and spun on my right foot, performing a round house kick across his face and causing him to stumble yet again. While he tried to regain his balance, I grabbed the knife slotted on a hilt by his shoulder, kicked him down, then prepared to stab the guy in the face, when suddenly, out of god damn NO WHERE, the bottom left half of my jaw was FUCKING SHOT OFF by a sniper bullet!

I spun from the inertia, screaming in sheer pain and agony as I threw both the package and the knife away and held my now only half-jaw and rolling on the ground. I can't BELIVE that just happened! I had  
escaped so many death traps and suicide missions, just to get my mouth shot off! I did everything so perfectly, though! And now it seemed I was screwed...yet AGAIN. Luckily, just as I thought I was doomed, the Demon once again looming over me, he was suddenly sent flying backwards from the blast of a Phantom's plasma cannon. It would seem I was being rescued. Who would've thought? Me? A disgraced Zealot? Nice. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but I was still really surprised by this. Wonder why they were rescuing me, though... I suddenly felt hands grab my shoulders and lift me to my feet. I continued to hold my mouth, purple blood dripping through my fingers, over my hand, and down my arm. When one of the two Rangers noticed he shouted up to the Phantom. I couldn't tell what he said, though, because I was too distracted by the many Grunts and Skirmishers being dropped in front of me to distract the Demon. They would all surely die, but apparently I was more important that they were, so I definitely wouldn't protest.

The two Rangers ignited their jet packs and carried me back up to the Phantom. Immediately after, the shield doors folded up and we took off. Just before the doors closed entirely, I saw a SECOND Demon of similar look standing beside the first. The second one was holding a Sniper Rifle! HE was the one that shot me! Someday, I swear I will make him pay!...hopefully, anyway. But now, I just wanted to get back, and get some REST! As I sat in one of the seats, my head leaned back against the wall, the same Elite that had first noticed my wound, saved me, AND bandaged my mouth, announced that I had been promoted to Ship Master under the last request of my Captain, the former Ship Master, before he went KIA. After hearing this, I sighed, saying, "Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...ah well...can't wait to get some rest."

The Ranger removed his helmet and nodded to me, "Rest well, Captain." then walked away.

* * *

**Yup, this is my depiction of how Half-Jaw from Halo got his "half-jaw." I'm pretty sure this isn't how it happened, but I haven't read any of the books or other Halo media (aside from the games and Legends movie), so if it WAS explained at some point, I wouldn't know. Anywho, Laterz!**


	11. For the Love of Black Devils Pt3

How to Train your Dragon-For the love of Black Devils!

**I'm enjoying myself again...I haven't enjoyed writing for a while...I ****guess I have a thing for dragons and furrys, lol.**

* * *

Violet had arrived in town, flying casually around it. It would seem that the humans had gotten so accustomed to dragons that they paid her no attention. This was perfect for her. She first examened the town from above, then gently landed and strolled around to get a lay of the land from a first-hand perspective. Still, no one gave her any attention! Violet grinned, sitting down in front of the house Toothless's scent  
permeated from the most. She would first start by burning the thing he held closest to him, like he did to her. First, though she had to wait for the boy to get back, so, she laid down and covered her head with her wings, quickly falling asleep. Only three minutes later, Hiccup was walking up the path that lead to his house, Astrid's hand in his. They were chatting about the encounter with the second Nightfury the night before.

"Do you think the other dragon was going to attack town?" Astrid asked, noticing that they were almost back to Hiccup's house.

"I don't know, but why else would Toothless suddenly attack another dragon?" he responded with a shrug, stumbling slightly after stepping on a loose pebble then stopping with a sigh, "This stupid thing!" he shouted, kicking his somewhat new wooden replacement for a leg.

Astrid stopped with him, gripping his hand tightly and giving him a kiss on the lips, "C'mon, crybaby, at least you're still alive, right?"

Hiccup seemed unaffected by her consolance, looking away sadly, "But..."

Astrid let go of his hand and punched his shoulder, "That was for being an idiot." then quickly followed-up by kissing him deeply before he could complain, "And that was for everything else."

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder, but grinned none the less, "Yeah, I'm definately going to be alright with that." he said with a chuckle.

Astrid giggled and took his hand again, leading him back to his house, "Come on, we gatta take Toothless for a flight. He's been sitting around doing nothing all day."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah..." then looked down in thought, "I wish I could fix his tail, though, so he could fly whenever he wants, ya know?"

Astrid sighed, "You think too much."

"That may be true, but it's really my only skill." he admitted sheepishly.

Astrid leaned closer to him gently, "Well I beg to differ. You're cute, smart, brave, caring...need I go on?"

Hiccup laughed, leaning his head over to Astrid, "No, I get the point..." he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, but opened them a few seconds later to see the big scaley ball of fire breathing fury that he had come to love like a brother asleep in front of his house, "Looks like he got pretty bored." he stated.

Astrid nodded, "Guess so, but I bet he'll be reply happy when you wake him!"

Hiccup laughed, walking past the dragon towards his house "Can you wake him while I go tighten a loose bolt on my leg?"

Astrid nodded and walked in front of Toothless, tapping his wings gently, "Hey sleepy head, we're back and ready to take you flying!" she said brightly.

The dragon shuffled around slightly before slowly unfolding it's wings as Astrid took a few steps back. She waited for Toothless to wake completely, patiently fiddling with her blonde hair. She watched as the dragon slowly stood and streatched it's entire body, including the wings and tail. She had to admit, out of all the dragons she's seen, the Nightfurys were perhaps the most amazing of them all. Their immensely streamline body was perfect for high-speed dives, and their double-fan like tail made stability during flight easy. She was particularly intruiged by the way they shot fire. Most dragons would just jet fire out or blast a simple fireball, but the Nightfuries on the other hand, blasted out something LIKE a fireball, but it was more blue, almost purple, and released a faded blue shockwave of sorts on impact.

'I wonder what else they can do?...' Astrid wondered. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed that Toothless had stopped moving and was staring at her oddly, "Hey, Toothless. You sleep well?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. As she stared at the dragon she had known for a few weeks, she noticed that something seemed off, but could't quite put her finger on it. She was about to dissmiss it, when she noticed the eyes...

"Hey Hiccup! Toothless' eyes are emerald, right?..." she shouted inside.

"Yeah! Why!" the boy shouted back, confused.

Astrid backed up slightly, noticing "Toothless" had lowered his entire body to the ground and was staring at her with a focoused gaze, "Hiccup...I don't think this is Toothless!" she shouted, turning on her toes, diving to the right and rolling to her feet while the mysterious Nightfury scrambled back to it's feet after the missed pounce. Astrid cursed herself for not noticing it earlier. She even missed the normal tail!

"I need to notice these things if I'm going to be a great warrior!" she shouted at herself angrily, "O-oh shoot!" The dragon had regained balance and was already preparing to pounce again. She tensed her body  
and crouched low, muttering, "Dear Oden what I would give for a sheild right now..."

The dragon roared and attempted a pounce again, but Astrid, with her great physical capabilities and battle experience, was able to roll out of the way again, though barely. She couldn't keep this up forever, that was for sure. Luckily she wouldn't have to, because Stoic, Hiccup's dad and most powerful Viking in Berk, had heard the commotion and came to the rescue. He gave a loud roar as he bound out of the house and jumped into the air above the ferocious dragon before coming back to the ground on top of it, gripping it's wings and pressing down on it's head with his foot.

"Ya-okay there, Astrid?" Stoic asked with his booming voice. Astrid nodded, her chest heaving as she calmed from her adrenaline kick, "To think, I was starting to trust this black devil!" he shouted, shaking his head sadly.

"Oh, no! It's not Toothless!" she explained, "Look at the eyes, they're not the same color."

Stoic pulled back on the dragon's wings and lessened the pressure from his foot so he could see it's eyes. Like Astrid said, the dragon's eyes were not the emerald that Toothless had, but instead they were violet. The dragon was giving him a glare filled with extream hatred while it shook about in an attempt to escape, but he remained unfazed.

"Don't give me that look, Devil. You were the one that attacked first."

Hiccup finally came running out of the house, worried about Astrid, until he noticed that his dad already had everything under control, "That's not Toothless, is it?" he asked plainly. Both Astrid and Stoic shook their heads no. Hiccup rubbed his head, "Then...does anyone know why it attacked?"

"I don't know...it just stared at me before pouncing..." Astrid explained with a shrug.

This whole time, Violet had slowly lessened her struggling, loosening her body. When she thought it was time, she suddenly gave a quick, powerful snap with her entire upper body, sending Stoic flying off of her and into a nearby bush. She quickly stood back up and glared at Hiccup and Astrid, roaring. The two young Vikings took a fearful step back as Violet reared her head back for a burst of fire. Astrid knew that Hiccup would never be able to move in time, especially with his leg, so she prepared herself to push him out of the way, knowing full well that she would be instantly killed, but she was spared the fate as another black body slammed into Violet from the side at high speeds.

Astrid nearly fainted while the real Toothless and Violet started to brawl off to the side. When Hiccup noticed, he quickly knelt by her, shaking her shoulder to wake her up. After she didn't budge for some time, he stood back up and looked to Toothles and shouted, "Kick some scales, buddy!" He quickly scooped Astrid up in his arms and carried her to safety.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I'm sure this was expected...but I'll bring in something ****that I have planned soon...and by bring in something I have planned ****soon, I mean think of it on the spot THEN bring it in.**


	12. Am I in Love, or am I Just Crazy? Pt1

Soul Eater-Am I in love, or am I just Crazy?

**Desc-Stein: Crazy, dark, awesome, powerful, cool, and infathomably ****smart. Medusa: Evil, infathomably smart, powerful, manipulative...so, ****Stein+Medusa=Crazy+dark+evil+2(powerful)+cool+2(unfathomably smart)****+manipulative=...!**

* * *

A witch. A witch actually had the guts to become the nurse at the school who's sole purpose is to hunt witches...well, among other things, but hunting witches is one of them. Of course, she had been there for a very long time, and I'm only just now figuring this out, so she is very intelligent, I'll give her that. I'm still trying to understand why, though. It can't be just to study the students, that would be too big of a risk with too little a reward. Whatever the reason, I need to think of a safe way to stop her...I'll send Sid to go investigate her lab later, but for now, I'll just see what I can get from chatting. So far, I see that she takes a good interest in Soul and Maka specifically. Why is that, I wonder? Could she have something to do with that Demon Sword, Ragnarok? And why does it seem that Soul Eater Evans and his friends are always at the center of things?...wait, that's a bit off topic, I think...of course, all of my questions and ideas are all on assumption so far. I have no real physical evidence to believe that Medusa is a witch, although, if she is, that would make this all the more exciting...if she isn't, though, then all of my fear and excitement would be wasted...I guess that would be a good thing, but it's been quite a while since I've ever been in such a dire situation.

Ah well, time to do my favorite activity besides performing experiments: Performing experiments...dangerously...with a potentially deadly witch! And here I thought that I would never again feel the excitement of a new and interesting experiment! It was always nothing but research and annoying repetition on a topic I already knew just to teach to those kids. Most of them probably didn't even care about anything being said, so all I did was waste my time. But now, I get to spend it on a new project! I just hope I don't a go overboard like in the past...actually...that would be quite fun if I did! First off, let's review all of the current evidence: She has a very amazing knowledge of magic and medicine, yet shows no signs of magic capabilities. Keyword: SHOWS. What else? Well, there's that creepy smile that she'll give on random occasions...which tend to remind me of myself...so she's somewhat sadistic, it would seem...again, I'm assuming this, but it's good evidence towards being a witch. Well...that's not much, but it's enough for me to start my own investigation. Which leads me to my second step: Research. It's like searching for information, but I'm not the first to know about it...if anyone, Medusa would know about it. If she didn't, then she must have an alter-ego, but that would just be ridiculous...well, not so much.

"So, Medusa, how's your day been going?" I ask in my normal, somewhat monotone and emotionless voice as I sit on an empty wheele-chair, leaning forewards against the back of the chair and facing her.

I can I tell she was surprised, since she suddenly stops what she was doing and covers it up, turning on her wheelie-chair and giving me a cheesy smile, "Oh, Dr. Stein. You really, and I mean really, have to stop popping up on me like that!"

I only smile as she laughs nervousely. She definately has something to hide, "Yes, well you could say I have a thing for twists and turns..." I say, reaching up and twisting the large screw sticking through the side of my skull.

Medusa calms down and sighs, "Yes, I guess you could..." she relaxes her body and places her hands in her lap, shifting her position to fix her nurse's suit.

"So will you ever answer my question?" I ask again, grinning from behind my glasses smugly.

Medusa rolls her eyes before responding, "Well, either all of the students are being extra careful, or no dangerous missions have been given out lately." she indicates her empty infirmary, "As you can tell by my empty office."

I don't even look, "Yes, I see." I don't say anything else after that, leaving an empty air of awkward. Medusa only stares back, her gaze not wavering. I soon begin to focus on her eyes...her unwavering and uncannily snake-like eyes. Fitting for someone by the name of Medusa, "Working on any new potions or spells, witch?" I ask cooly.

Medusa doesn't even show signs of worry or annoyance...well, mabey annoyance...as she laughs and waves her hand, "Really? This again, Doctor? I've told you, I'm not a witch."

"Of course not." I say, still without moving, "Why would a witch purposely join the staff of the DWMA?"

"Yes, of course." Medusa agrees, nodding.

"That is...unless to perform..." I pause dramatically for a few seconds...have I mentioned I like twists and turns, before? "Research?"

Medusa raises an eyebrow at me, seemingly curious, "Research? On what, exactly?"

"Like on the weaknesses of certain students," I start, keeping a slight grin, "Or how they react to certain herbs..." I look down my nose and over my glasses at the seemingly interested look of our supposed school nurse, "Just some simple experiments, maybe?"

Medusa rolls her eyes and reaches over, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tense slightly, wondering if she was going to kill me, but all she does is say, "Doctor, you have a very broad imagination." with a mocking smile.

I puase for a few seconds, relaxing my body again, "It would seem so."

Medusa leans back against her chair and smiles, "You know, if I didn't know any better, Doctor, I would think you were flirting with me." Flirting? Am I?...hmm...I don't know...never crossed my mind, which I guess that means I'm not, "Stein, are you going to answer me?"

I notice that I was thinking, not talking, and give small laugh, "Oh, no, no. It's nothing like that, Medusa. I just like experiments and research."

"So, am I just research to you?" she asks, titling her head to the side.

"My dear, everything is an experiment to me, with no exception to myself." I answer simply.

She looks down her nose at me after I say this. I wonder what she's thinking? If she truly is a witch, then it might be something along the lines of, "Well there's something we have in common," but if she's not, then it's most likely...

"I see you're very seriouse about your occupation."

I grin a bit wider, "Yes, I do..." I sigh and start twisting the screw in my skull again, "If you'll excuse me, Medusa, I have to teach my class." I push against the ground and stare at Medusa as the chair's wheels carry out the door. I swiftly close the door as I past and ride the inertia until my back hits the wall, stopping me completely. Only five minutes later, I walk into class to hear BlackStar's loud and obnoxious voice gossiping to Maka and Soul...about me.

"I'm seriouse, guys! Stein was trying to score with the nurse!"

"Tch, yeah right. Stein's not a people-person." Soul replies cooly, leaning back against his seat and raising his legs onto his desk.

"I'm not kidding, Soul! He was flirting with her like you would not believe!" BlackStar shouts, neither of them noticing my arrival.

Maka hastily tries to calm them down since she has noticed me, although the arrogant fools pay no attention while I calmly approach them from behind.

"Guys! Shut-up! Stein is right!...eep..." she gives up on then and inches away, not wanting to get into the approaching storm.

BlackStar and Soul finally notice my presance, turning to face me slowly and fearfully, "Hello, Soul, BlackStar." They smile awkwardly before a reach out and grab their collars, "Time for a bit of..." have I mentioned I like twists and turns, yet?


End file.
